Flexible reticular structures are used in different applications and comprise a movable surface for conveying goods.
A type of flexible reticular structures are used, for example, to move sheet material for the cutting thereof by means of a head, said sheet material being able to be a piece of paper or fabric. In this case, a base element is placed on the movable surface to allow cutting said sheet material.
A problem associated with conventional conveyance systems is that in the case of repair or maintenance, the entire or most of the movable surface must be removed or replaced, with the subsequent associated economic cost.
Furthermore, in conventional conveyance systems the movement of said movable surface is operated by means of a pair of motors, one for each direction of movement.
Therefore, there is an obvious need for a flexible reticular structure in which repair and maintenance operations can be performed in an easier and quicker, and therefore more economical, manner.
Another additional objective of the flexible reticular structure according to the present invention is to provide simpler operating means which do not require two different motors, one for each direction of movement.